Mi pequeño juego
by Stepha Taisho P.D
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Kagome decide hacer que InuYasha le diga los sentimientos de el hacia ella, ¿lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo de todo**

InuYasha se había peleado otra vez con Kagome, ella ya no lo soportaba pero su corazón le impedía alejarse de él.

-Kagome dime porque estas tan enojada- le dijo InuYasha con una cara enojada

-no estoy enojada-

-si lo estas-

-InuYasha- Kagome miro a InuYasha molesta y este se alejó con temor a un osuwari.

-kagome no creo que sea justo que lo dejes con la duda- susurro sango a kagome

-tranquila sango, solo quiero divertirme un poco- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo

-qué mala- le dijo con cierto tono divertido en su voz

-señoritas me parece que la charla entre las dos está excluyendo a los chicos de aquí- digo Miroku mientras le acariciaba el trasero a sango

-monje Miroku…- dijeron ambas molestas y sango le dio una fuerte cachetada

Más tarde mientras InuYasha fue a cazar algo para comer Kagome comenzó a charlas con Miroku y sango

-chicos voy a hacer una serie de cosas para que InuYasha me diga que siente por mí-

-Kagome no crees que se enojara?- le dijo sango algo preocupada

-sí, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr *suspiro* verán voy a tratar de que InuYasha se enoje porque yo me resentí por estar o pensar en Kikyo, ¿me ayudaran a lograrlo?-

Sango y Miroku asintieron algo preocupados.

InuYasha estaba cazando un poco lejos de donde estaban acampando

-porque estará si Kagome, ¿estará enojada?, no, creo que si lo estuviera ya me hubiese ganado unos osuwari, ¿entonces esta triste? Tampoco, me mira a los ojos y sonríe con sango y se ríe de Shippo… entonces ¿Qué demonios le sucede?-

InuYasha estaba dispuesto a regresar al campamento pero antes de comenzar su regreso vio las serpientes cazadora de almas de Kikyo y las siguió

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-InuYasha, no creí que estabas tan cerca de aquí… pero creo que debo irme ya…-

-No Kikyo, ¿estás bien? Acaso ya olvidaste que...-

-basta InuYasha! ¿No entiendes acaso? No quiero nada de ti, no quiero tu tonta protección ni tu inútil amor, no lo quiero. Así que deja de buscarme y dedícate a proteger a alguien más, que yo no lo necesito, aléjate de mí de una buena ves InuYasha!- le dijo Kikyo muy enfadada y alejándose de ese lugar con sus serpientes.

InuYasha estaba confundido, pensó en la posibilidad de que sea una trampa de Naraku pero todo indicaba que era la mismísima Kikyo.

Decidió ignorarlo y volvió en donde sus amigos y Kagome estaban

-Oe Kagome ¿Qué te sucede?-

-*suspiro* nada InuYasha solo estaba pensando-

-¿en?-

-cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-InuYasha, me quieres decir por qué preguntas tanto?-

-que te importa- le dijo a Kagome con un pequeño son de tristeza, que casi nadie notó

_-Hice enojar a las dos mujeres que protejo en un día GENIAL que torpe que soy- _pensó InuYasha-

Todos estaban dormidos, exceptuando Kagome e InuYasha, Kagome no podía dormir porque estaba ideando el plan para que InuYasha se le declarase, estaba muy concentrada hasta que InuYasha le pregunto algo que la dejo sorprendida

-hey, Kagome, ¿tú crees que Kikyo me odie?-

-¿?¿?¿?heeeeee¿?¿?¿?-

-estas sorda o que te pregunte si crees que Kikyo me odie-

-etto…-

-¡respóndeme!-

-mira InuYasha yo no soy Kikyo para decirte si te odia o no, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido creo que odia a todo el mundo-

-puede ser… ¿Kagome te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-

-claro InuYasha-

-Kagome, ¿tú me odias?- le pregunto InuYasha triste y mirando fijamente los ojos chocolate de Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**La travesura planeada**

-Kagome, ¿tú me odias?- le pregunto InuYasha triste y mirando fijamente los ojos chocolate de Kagome.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de su pregunta tan repentina y se quedó muda de la impresión, tomo aire y le dijo:

-InuYasha yo no puedo odiarte, a pesar de lo que hagas- _y lo que yo sufra -_no puedo odiarte, al fin y al cabo prometí quedarme junto a ti sin importar nada ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Kagome con una tierna sonrisa en su rosto

-es verdad, y yo prometí protegerte para siempre- le dijo InuYasha al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y sonreía.

-oe… InuYasha… ¿por qué me preguntas si Kikyo te odia?-

-es porque la última vez que la vi me dijo cosas muy… dolorosas- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, tan bajo que si Kagome no hubiera estado cerca de él no lo hubiera escuchado

-ah… ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-

-pues ho… hace unos días-

-¿hoy?-

-claro que no, no me demore cazando porque me vi con ella-

-aja si claro, ¿te viste con ella hoy si o no?-

-etto… no…-

-InuYasha…-

-keh, pues me topé con ella hoy, no tuve la culpa- dijo algo nervioso

-bueno, creo que no puedo hacer nada. Me voy a dormir- le dijo Kagome con tristeza

-Kagome, no fue mi culpa, yo no sabía que estaría cerca-

-nunca lo sabes- lo dijo tan bajo que InuYasha no lo hubiera escuchado si no hubiera sido por sus sentidos más desarrollados

_Excelente, el solo cayo en la trampa, bueno esa si era Kikyo pero para mí plan es estupendo pero me siento mal por InuYasha. _Pensó Kagome mientras se metía en su saco de dormir.

…

A la mañana siguiente Kagome parecía triste y resentida con InuYasha, claro que todo era parte de su travesura.

-señorita Kagome ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Miroku siguiéndole el juego a Kagome

-sí, solo estoy pensando-

-Kagome no estas resentida por lo de InuYasha-

-no, es por mi época, no sé qué hare con los exámenes- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

(Toda esta charla era en presencia de InuYasha)

-Kagome, ¿a quién crees que engañas? sé que me… que estás mintiéndonos- dijo InuYasha molesto

-y si estoy resentida que, al fin y al cabo te doy por igual ¿no?- dijo Kagome con unas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos

-no me das por igual TE DIJE QUE TE PROTEGERE Y DEBERIAS YA ENTENDERLO-

-entonces debo suponer que al menos te preocupo aunque sea un poco-

-Kagome me importas mucho y si, si me preocupo por ti y mucho- le dijo a Kagome tomándola por los hombros

-aun así, solo te importo porque puedo detectar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, no es así- alejándose de él.

-Kagome no es solo por eso- _kuso, que acabo de decir –_además tu traes esas cosas de tu época que son deliciosas- _uf… solucionado._

-entonces te importo por la comida y por los fragmentos- dijo Kagome ya llorando y muy molesta y triste

_Kuso, pero que estoy haciendo, debo parar de hacerla llorar –_keh, como quieras- le dijo ignorándola

-claro, como se esperaba del gran InuYasha, solo lo ignora y ya-

-Kagome…- le dijo enfadado hasta el límite

-InuYasha es mejor que pares de hablar o se resentirá más contigo- le aconsejo Miroku

-pero ella…-

-InuYasha ya basta vas a lastimarla más- le dijo Sango enfadada

-ya que…- _pero seguirá resentida conmigo y no podré hacer nada, es injusto, por ahora me mantendré alejado de ella para que se calme y así poder continuar _concluyo InuYasha


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisiones y una gran confesión**

Ya se iba a ocultar el sol e InuYasha no regresaba, Kagome estaba preocupada y luego se enojó al pensar que estaría con Kikyo, tratando de conseguir explicaciones.

InuYasha estaba corriendo en busca de un lugar que conocía de hacía tiempo, el cual era su refugio cuando quería pensar.

_Es verdad, ella esta así por lo que le dije de Kikyo, pero también es verdad que yo no me decido por las dos, el momento que prometí proteger a Kagome, acepte estar enamorado de ella pero no puedo decírselo, no con gente presente, además… ¿Qué pasaría si me rechaza?_

_No, ella no me rechazaría, ella siempre me acoge, no importa la situación que estemos pasando, ella siempre está para mí, ella es la única que se preocupa por mi salud y por mi bienestar, la única que me trata de sanar, la única que me acepta tal y como so, que no me discrimina por ser un hanyou, la única que logro hacerme confiar en los demás y la única que logro ganarse mi corazón con acciones, ella me dijo que estaría conmigo a pesar de lo que suceda y así lo ha hecho, debo corresponderle de alguna manera, de una forma en la que ella tenga en claro que; de ahora en adelante, será la única dueña de mi corazón y la única a la que protegeré. Pero, Kikyo dio su vida por mí… no, ella no dio su vida, al momento de morir ella solo deseaba mi muerte, y una de las peores, yo le di lo único que me quedaba de mi madre aparte de este traje y ella me quiso dar un collar controlador, ni que fuera su perro, yo no le debo nada así que mi vida es solo de Kagome, ella será la única en mi vida._

-listo todo esta decidido, hoy mismo le hare entender todo a Kagome, solo espero que ella lo acepte.-

Kagome no lograba dormir, quería saber sobre InuYasha y saber que estaba haciendo, quería saber si su travesura funciono y quería saber si él estaba bien.

-Kagome…-

-KYAAAA! Inu- INUYASHA! ME ASUSTASTE! NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI, QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! CASI ME DA UN INFARTO-

-SHHH cállate o nos descubrirán-

-descubrirán… quienes?-

-sube… tengo que hablar contigo-

Kagome se subió a la espalda de InuYasha y este la llevo a una cascada muy alejada del lugar

-InuYasha que hacemos aquí?-

-me vas a decir por que estabas resentida y triste en este momento-

-pues… para que quieres saber, solo te interesa Kikyo, además, DONDE ESTABAS INUYASHA!-

-Salí a pensar un poco, decidí que tenía que charlar contigo y por eso estamos aquí-

-solo para charlar…-

-sí, quiero que me digas si estas así por lo que te dije de Kikyo-

_Obvio tonto, eres ciego o que, no ves que te quiero –_mira InuYasha yo…-

No pudo terminar su frase ya que InuYasha la beso fugazmente

-maldición Kagome, no entiendes que me preocupo mucho por ti?-

-inu- InuYasha que…-

Otra vez fue interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por un abrazo que InuYasha le dio con mucha fuerza.

-no sabes que yo solo quiero que estés bien-

-d-de que ha-hablas inuya…-

-ACASO NO COMPRENDES QUE TE AMO- le grito InuYasha

Kagome se quedó muda solo estaba ahí entre los brazos de InuYasha, sorprendida y asustada a la vez, creía que este era un sueño, que iba despertar cuando saliera el sol, que InuYasha no le había dicho que… que la amaba, que era totalmente… falso.

Entre todos esos pensamientos solo se puso a llorar, InuYasha estaba confundido y solo la abrazo nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una gran noticia**

Entre todos esos pensamientos solo se puso a llorar, InuYasha estaba confundido y solo la abrazo nuevamente.

-InuYasha como puedo estar segura que esto no es un sueño, que no es real- gimoteo Kagome

-Kagome mi corazón ya ha decidido, me quedare contigo, pues tu eres la única que me ha aceptado y querido tal y como soy-

-InuYasha…- Kagome sonrió aun con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos y le dio un tierno beso

-no sabes el tiempo que he esperado para oírte decir esas palabras InuYasha, tanto que ahora creo que solo es un sueño-

-Kagome solo quiero que me respondas una cosa-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí?-

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente

-InuYasha yo te amo con mi ser, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi mente, tu lo eres todo para mí, mi mundo, mi todo. Pero más que todo, te amo hasta la muerte y lo que hay después de ella- no supo de donde saco el valor para decirle eso pero lo dijo

-Kagome…- InuYasha se quedó mudo, a él le costó mucho MUCHO decirle que la amaba pero… ella…

-va-vamos al campamento o los chicos se preocuparan-

-si InuYasha-

Kagome subio a la espalda de InuYasha y en unos cuantos saltos estuvieron de vuelta para encontrarse con algo tan esperado y a la ves inesperado.

….

-sango, Miroku… ¡me van a decir que paso aquí en este momento¡-

-te dije que se daría cuenta Miroku-

-lo hecho, hecho esta no podemos volver al pasado y cambiarlo-

-veras InuYasha, yo y Miroku…- a sango se le apago la vos y no pudo evitar ponerse roja

-HICIMOS EL AM…- iba a decir triunfalmente

-nos convertimos en uno- le interrumpió sango nerviosa

-que bien, al fin aclararon todo- chillo Kagome

-y… InuYasha que, no más bien, adonde fueron la señorita Kagome y tu-

-a charlar-

-ooo… a "charlar"-

-si solo a charlar monje libidinoso-

-bueno- se sonrió a si mismo Miroku

…

-es extraño, todo está calmado- suspiro Kagome

-algo anda mal, nunca es así de… relajado-

-nee señorita Kagome mire eso-

-YA PASO MEDIO DIA Y NO SUCEDE NADA- Kagome se desesperó, pero era fingido, ella tenía "planes" con InuYasha

-ya que, aquí nos quedaremos para dormir, iré a cazar algo- bufó InuYasha

-¡voy contigo!- le dijo Kagome

-no gracias-

-VOY –CON-TI-GO-

-bueno-

InuYasha se quería relajar, quería relajarse y dormir pero Kagome arruinó ese plan ¿o no?


	5. importante

**ya termine el lemon esperen 15 minutos y lo subo y**

**BAJEN ESOS TRINCHES**


	6. Chapter 6

-kagome...-

-¿que sucede Inuyasha?-

-¿por que querias venir conmigo?-

-bueno...-

-kagome...-

-que-queria hacer algo- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-¿que cosa?-

-algo...- _toma valor kagome!_

_-_que-

-Inuyasha bajame-

Inuyasha obedecio y quedo viendo fijamente a Kagome ¿que queria hacer?

Nota del Autor: a que si, todos ya se emocionaron

-Inuyasha en mi epoca se de...- _valor-_demuestra que alguen ama a otro alguien con...

-con-

Inuyasha ya estaba intranquilo y nervioso

-la prueba de amor-

-la ¿que es eso?-

-hacer el... amor-

-sigo sin entender-

_kagome toma valor ¿pero como se lo dire?-_es aparea...-

-re-ar-se, es eso kagome- el hayou no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿_q-que a-acaba d-de de-decir?_

-si- no pudo evitar ponerse roja

-pues... si es para comprobar que te amo pues.. si- _no conocia este lado de Kagome y me esta gustando_

-¿heeeee?-

-si, lo hare-

-ok...-_ Dios que estoy haciendo_

_-_Kagome... cierra los ojos-

-si...-

**.. ..-.**(tanta espera...)

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso tierno y apasionado, _-dulce, el sabor de ella era dulce-_

-Kagome ¿confias en mi?-

-si-

Kagome no entendia pero al sentir la lengua del hanyou dejo salir un suspiro.

-Inuyasha...- dejo salir en forma de gemido al sentir a Inu acercarla mas a el, le respondio abrazandolo por el cuello, dejando pocos milimetros entre ambos.

comenzaron a mover sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro, parecia una lucha por el terreno, hasta que Inuyasha realizo un camino de pequeños besos hasta su cuello, poso su mano derecha en un pecho de Kagome, su respuesta no se hizo esperar

-_ ha...Inuyasha...-

-kagome...-

inuyasha rasgo la blusa de ella y con ella su sostén,dejandolo inutil e inservible, al notar que sus pechos estaban al aire, kagome trato de cubrirse pero InuYasha lo impidió.

Sostuvo sus brazos y dio unos pequeños besos en el seno izquierdo de ella, , la solto y comenzo a masajear suavemente el seno derecho mientras lamia, mordia, succionaba y besaba el otro, admiro como con sus manos y su boca logro pones a esas pequeñas bolitas de carne, erectas.

Maravillado por el espectaculo noto algo _-su sabor-_ era dulce como el azucar, incluso mas, le fasino ese sabor, que, de ahora en adelante seria su sabor favorito, el olor de deseo en la habitacion se intencifico dejando a inuyasha algo mareado. Kagomo solo suspiraba y gemia.

Inuyasha ba jo la falda de Kagome, se toco con una prenda llamada "bragas" Kagome se veia bien, ningun "bien", SE VEIA SEXY Y PUNTO, asi que no las rasgó.

-Inuyasha...-

-mmmm...-

-ya... ¿puedo abrir los ojos?-

_se olvido que le dijo que cerrara las ojos -_por supuesto-

Inuyasha se sorprendio al ver a Kagome luchando con su aori, le ayudo a quitarlo, pues solo estorbaba.

al ver los BIEN formados musculos de Inuyasha, el olor de deseo de Kagome aumento, Inuyasha no sabia si resistiria

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ok... en esas circunstancias QUIERO SER KAGOME

ambos se regresaron a ver, los dos estaban sonrojados, Kagome se perdio en la mirada de esos hermosos ojos dorados, y el se perdio en los ojos chocolates de su amante.

-kagome...-

Inuyasha le dio un ferviente beso mientras bajo su mano a la intimidad de Kagome, su respuesta fue un gemido ahogado. Kagome no se quedo atras; desato el hakama de Inuyasha, no pudo hacer nada mas porque Inuyasha le habia acariciado _esa_ zona tan intima, ella volvio a gemir. Inuyasha sonrio por su respuesta y lo repitio una y otra vez.

Inuyasha se sentia poderoso, como un buen macho, pero Kagome sentiauna mezcla de placer, temor, pasion, amor y confusion, sobretodo placer, no tenia idea de como ni cuando llegaron a estar tan intimamente conectados. Solo supo una cosa, que ella e Inuyasha harian el amor alli, en el bosque.

Mientras los besos y las caricias seguien ,el instinto de Kagome salio a flote, comenzo a acariciar el pacho desnudo del hanyou, provocando que gruñera.

(hermana entra y me llega un infarto)

INUYASHA POV

Baje hasta donde el olor de deseo de Kagome se volvia mas fuerte, al llegar alli tome con cuidado un monticulo de carne sobresaliente con mis colmillos, al hacerlo Kagome se movio, emplee un poco de fuerza en sus piernas, no queria que se aleje ni un milimetro de mi, sus movimientos eran combinados con los que yo hacia con esa carnesita .

-In... ha... InuYa... HAAHA... sha...-

senti como se humedecia mas su entrepierna, emno de ella un nectar que para mi era un manjar, delicioso, ese era su sabo, mi nuevo alimento favorito.

Kagome no paraba de gemir, los cuales eran una melodia para mis oidos, tan bella que mi erección dolio, no podia soportarlo mas, la necesitaba.

FIN INUYASHA POV

Kagome no podia mas, considero que no era justo que ella este dintiendo el cielo y el no, con un esfuerzo lo empujo hacia atras, el obedecio, saco muy agilmente el hakama de Inuyasha, tomo su miembro y al verlo tan erecto, fuerte, caliente, picaro y grande, o si , MUY grande, el deseo la invadio, queria provarlo YA, un placentero escalofrio de recorrio el cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre.

una corriente de aire frio llego al erecto miembro de Inuyasha y dio un pequeño gruñodo, Kagome lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manosy comenzo a masajearlo lentamente, de arriba para abajo, con un ritmo que; al inicio fue suave, pero con los gruñidos y gemimidos de Inuyasha...

-grr... kag...grrr...go...haaa..me... HAHAA...-

Kagome metio el miembro de Inuyasha a su boca, mientras seguia con el ritmo, ahora un poco mas rapido

-ka... go... ha!..me... te... nes... seci.. to..-

ella dejo su lavor, Inuyasha la coloco debajo de el y le dio un beso muy MUY apasionado, entre ese beso comenzo a rozar la entrada de kagome, ella gimio en respuesta y el gruño, acto seguido comenzo a penetrarla lentamente, el sabia que le doleria, pues el era muy grande, asi que comenzo a decirle palabras de amor al odio, al llegar a una especie de telita se alegro, porque con ella comprovaba que era SOLO suya, y el era SOLO suyo, rompio esa telita y kagome al sentir eso le dolio, araño la espalda de inuyasha, a el no le desagrado para nada, seria como kagome lo marcaria.

Kagome dejo escapar una lagrima por el dolor y la imcomodidad que sentia, Inuyasha se recrimino por eso y se sintio mal por haberlo hecho

-perdon kagome, ¿me detengo?, no quiero hacerte daño, perdoname porfavor...-

-Inuyasha es normal, como es mi primera vez no estoy acostumbrada y es nuevo para mi, solo ve un poco lento para poder acostumbrarme ¿si?-

-¿segura?-

Kagome asintio e Inuyasha continuo entrando lentamente y cuidadosamente, Kagome resiraba pausadamente.

Inuyasha entro totalmente en ella, ambos soltaron un suspiro, se sentian completos, pero... Kagome sentia aun dolor e incomodidad.

-Inuyasha muevete lento porfavor-

-si-

Inuyasha obedecio, comenzo con un pequeño vaiven, el dolor y la incomodidad desaparecian, a tal punto que ese pequeño vaiven se comvirtio en unas embestidas rapidas y placenteras; en el cual los dos participavan, susu movimientos enacajaban a la perfeccion. El dolor desaparecio por completo, comviertiendose en un gran GRAN placer, ambos necesitaban mas, al estar proximos al mayor placer de sus vidas, Inuyasha acerco sus colmillos al cuello de su amada, y al llegar a su necesitado, placentero y esperado, primer orgasmo; Inuyasha mordio el cuello de Kagome, marcandola como suya, solo suya, siempre.

Cansados, satisfechos y alegres cayeron exaustos al suelo, kagome abrazo a Inuyasha por la cintura, colocandose encima de el.

-Te amo InuYasha-le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y apegandose al pecho del hanyou

-Te amo Kagome-

dejo que unas lagrimas de alegria cayeran. Se quedo dormida en el lecho de inuyasha con su miembro todavia dentro de ella, Inuyasha aspiro su aroma una vez mas y se quedo pensando en que ahora el y Kagome eran uno, que eran compañeros, que el era suyo y ella era suya, que; la marca de una mordida en el cuello de Kagome la marcaba como suya, de ahora en adelante todo seria diferente entro ambos...

* * *

listo! el lemon que tanto pedia esta terminado, si quieren que continue la historia dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto o no tambien dejen los comentarios

NOTA: una chica de 13 escribio esto O.O

oh my gad!¡!¡


	7. Chapter 7

**Que sucedió._**

****pasaron pocas horas y kagome e inuyasha despertaron, al recordar lo susedido no puedor evitar el sonrojarse

-kagome si sabes que es ser mi compalera?-

-si- _a preguntar a sango y a kaede_

_-_entonces vamos-

-este inuyasha-

-que-

-me puedes decir con que me voy a vestir!-

-con tu...- _la rasge_

-si con que?-

-toma- le entrego la parte superior de su traje

-gracias-

kagome se subio a la espalda de inuyasha y ambos se fueron a la aldea

-bueno...-

-que sucede kagome-

-sango ahi algo que tengo que decirte pero no se como-

-solo dilo, somos amigas-

_lo dices porque miroku te ayudo a decirlo -_no es tan facil-

-que cosa-

-es que inuyasha y yo...- _tengo que preguntarle_

_-_ya son compañeros-

-como supiste?-

-porque yo senti lo mismo con miroku-

-sango me puedes explicar-

-lo de compañeros?-

-si-

unas horas despues de que sango le explicase, llego el turno de inuyasha, llego el momento de anunciarselo a miroku y shippo

-bien inuyasha dinos-

-si inuyasha ya me aburriste-

-miroku, shippo ahi algo que tengo que decirles-

-!¿que?¡-

-kagome y yo ya somos... com...pañe...ros-

-al fin-

-si ya estaba dudando de ti-

-¿como que al fin?-

-si ya era obio-

-como...-

pasaron las horas, ya era la hora de la cena y kagome e inuyasha estaban nerviosos

-bien-

-felicitaciones-

-si ya era hora-

-me alegro por ti kagome-

todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, ambos estaban mas nerviosos, sobretodo kagome

-kagome, esto significa que inuyasha sera mi nuevo papi?- pregunto shippo, al mismo tiempo que brinco a los brazos de su madre adoptiva

-si-

-como que papa?-

-inuyasha si shippo es como mi hijo, tu debes ser como su padre-

-entonces yo sere quien lo castigue cuando se porte mal-

-inuyasha...-

al terminar la cena, kagome tubo una duda... ¿como reaccionaria su familia? tenia que decirselo pero ¿como? necesitaria toda la ayuda de inuyasha, valor y fuerza

-inuyasha, tenemos que ir a mi epoca-

-he? porque?-

-tenemos que decir... "eso" a mi familia-

-ashhh bueno mañana-

-gracias inuyasha- _un momento... tambien tengo que hacerme la prueba... PORQUE A MI... tantas cosas que debo hacer_

* * *

emmmm perdon estaba en examenes

NO ME ODIEN

perdon por las faltas de ortografia no tengo ganas de corregir

y si ya perdi el toque de imaginacion AVISEN

se que sta cortito pero...


	8. Chapter 8

**Que sucedió._**

****pasaron pocas horas y kagome e inuyasha despertaron, al recordar lo susedido no puedor evitar el sonrojarse

-kagome si sabes que es ser mi compalera?-

-si- _a preguntar a sango y a kaede_

_-_entonces vamos-

-este inuyasha-

-que-

-me puedes decir con que me voy a vestir!-

-con tu...- _la rasge_

-si con que?-

-toma- le entrego la parte superior de su traje

-gracias-

kagome se subio a la espalda de inuyasha y ambos se fueron a la aldea

-bueno...-

-que sucede kagome-

-sango ahi algo que tengo que decirte pero no se como-

-solo dilo, somos amigas-

_lo dices porque miroku te ayudo a decirlo -_no es tan facil-

-que cosa-

-es que inuyasha y yo...- _tengo que preguntarle_

_-_ya son compañeros-

-como supiste?-

-porque yo senti lo mismo con miroku-

-sango me puedes explicar-

-lo de compañeros?-

-si-

unas horas despues de que sango le explicase, llego el turno de inuyasha, llego el momento de anunciarselo a miroku y shippo

-bien inuyasha dinos-

-si inuyasha ya me aburriste-

-miroku, shippo ahi algo que tengo que decirles-

-!¿que?¡-

-kagome y yo ya somos... com...pañe...ros-

-al fin-

-si ya estaba dudando de ti-

-¿como que al fin?-

-si ya era obio-

-como...-

pasaron las horas, ya era la hora de la cena y kagome e inuyasha estaban nerviosos

-bien-

-felicitaciones-

-si ya era hora-

-me alegro por ti kagome-

todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, ambos estaban mas nerviosos, sobretodo kagome

-kagome, esto significa que inuyasha sera mi nuevo papi?- pregunto shippo, al mismo tiempo que brinco a los brazos de su madre adoptiva

-si-

-como que papa?-

-inuyasha si shippo es como mi hijo, tu debes ser como su padre-

-entonces yo sere quien lo castigue cuando se porte mal-

-inuyasha...-

al terminar la cena, kagome tubo una duda... ¿como reaccionaria su familia? tenia que decirselo pero ¿como? necesitaria toda la ayuda de inuyasha, valor y fuerza

-inuyasha, tenemos que ir a mi epoca-

-he? porque?-

-tenemos que decir... "eso" a mi familia-

-ashhh bueno mañana-

-gracias inuyasha- _un momento... tambien tengo que hacerme la prueba... PORQUE A MI... tantas cosas que debo hacer_

* * *

emmmm perdon estaba en examenes

NO ME ODIEN

perdon por las faltas de ortografia no tengo ganas de corregir

y si ya perdi el toque de imaginacion AVISEN

se que sta cortito pero...


End file.
